Known slide filing and retrieval systems generally comprise a series of relatively thick and rigid slide carrier frames which are slidable in tracks for selective withdrawal from a file or cabinet to a position in front of or above a vertical or horizontal illuminated viewing screen, each frame having pockets or other slide holding means for selective insertion or removal of slides thereinto or therefrom. In view of the tracks and the relatively thick frames a portable file or cabinet contains but a few frames whereas a file or cabinet containing a large number of frames becomes immobile.
It is also known to provide loose leaf albums for viewing slides in which selected slide carrier frames are positioned over an illuminated viewing screen, thereby requiring repeated insertion and withdrawal of the screen for each frame to be viewed.